


ISEAYOU - SMUT SCENE PART 5

by selucent



Series: ISEAYOU [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selucent/pseuds/selucent
Summary: Eto po yung explanation for part 1090! Thank you sorfy sa confusionizalisation hahahahaha char. 😂
Series: ISEAYOU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881469
Kudos: 10





	ISEAYOU - SMUT SCENE PART 5

**Author's Note:**

> Eto po yung explanation for part 1090! Thank you sorfy sa confusionizalisation hahahahaha char. 😂

Tahimik lang na nakaupo si Sehun sa kama, naka indian seat, pinapaikot ikot yung singsing na kasusuot lang sa kanya ni Luhan kanina habang pinapanood si Luhan na mag empake ng mga gamit niya.

Napansin ni Luhan yun kaya napapangiti nalang siya s mga titig ni Sehun sa kanya, hindi pa rin sanay sa singsing na nakasuot s kanya kaya maya't maya niya iniikot.

"what do you want?" tanong ni Luhan sabay sara sa maleta dahil tapos na siya mag empaka, pati mga pasalubong for his friends and co-workers naka ready na. Tumingin siya kay Sehun, umakyat sa kama para umupo sa tapat ni Sehun.

"ikaw, ikaw ang gusto ko"

"what do you mean?"

"sex"

"Babie 3rd night ko na dito, iisa ka pa. Hindi ka ba napapagod?" natatawang puna ni Luhan.

"matagal tayong di magkikita" Sehun pouted. "need ko ng baon" napabuntong hininga naman si Luhan, naawa kay Sehun kasi maiiwan siyang mag isa at kahit isipin pa lang ni Luhan nalulungkot na siya. He admit mamimiss niya ang taong to at ang paghawak niya sa kanya na may pag iingat. "pero it's okay lang naman kung hindi na, you need to rest for tomorrow-" natigil si Sehun sa pagsasalita nung sakupin ni Luhan yung labi niya ng labi ni Luhan. Naramdaman ang malamig na singsing nung hinawakan nito ang pisngi niya.

Binaling ang ulo sa kaliwa't kanan para mag iba ang anggulo ng halikan nila, unti unting umupo si Luhan sa lap at binti ni Sehun nakaindian seat kasi aiya siya.  
Pinasok agad ni Sehun ang mga kamay sa loob ng suot nitong puting sleeves pantulog, hinagod ang ang mainit na likod. Patuloy pa rin sa halikan, walang may gustong pumutol pwera sa maliliit paghigop ng hangin para makahinga sila.

Mas binilisan pa ni Luhan ang paghalik, hinawakan sa batok ni Sehun para mas dumiin na minsan nagtatama na pati ngipin nila. Dumilat si Sehun para makitang nakapikit si Luhan habang nilalasap ang labi niya, he enjoyed it and he is getting turn on the way he kissed.

Ginalaw ni Sehun ng mas mabilis ang mga labi para talunin si Luhan at para siya naman ang lumasap sa mga labi nito. Inakyat ang mga kamay sa leeg hinimas ang habang minamasahe ang jawline gamit ang thumb niya. Hindi maiwasang mapangiti ni Sehun dahil sa cuteness ng mukha ni Luhan, maliit, malabot ang pisngi at masarap talagang hawakan.  
Maya't maya sinisipsip ni Sehun ang plump na ibabang labi ni Luhan, dinilaan para humingi ng permiso. Pagbuka ng bibig ni Luhan pinasok agad ang dila niya at mabilis na nasipsip na nagpaungol dito. Lumayo si Sehun sa halikan kaya napadilat na si Luhan, parehas mapungay ang mga mata dahil sa masarap na halikan but Sehun can't get enough of it gusto pa niya but this time gusto niya makita ang mga mata ni Luhan.

"Luhan" bulong niya kaya napadilat si Luhan nag pabagal sa mundo ni Sehun, it was beautiful. His eyes. "don't close your eyes" Sehun said before claiming Luhan's lips again, ginawa nga ni Luhan yun hindi siya pumikit. Nakatitig lang siya sa mga mata ni Sehun, hinayaan lasapin ang mga labi niya.

Bumana ang mga kamay ni Luhan para tanggalin ang butones ng sleeves ni Sehun, mula taas na butones, pababa hanggang dulo. Nanlalamig ang mga kamay dahil sa aircon ng paligid kaya nung pinatong niya ito sa dibdib ni Sehun nagulat ito dahil sa malamig nito kamay.

Tumigil si Sehun sa halikan.  
"nilalamig ka" sabi ni Sehun sabay hawak sa kamay ni Luhan na nakapatong sa dibdib niya na nagbigay ng init sa nanlalamig na kamay. Napangiti si Sehun dahil nakita nanaman niya yung singsing sa daliri ni Luhan, hindi pa rin makapaniwalang one step closer na sila bago tuluyang magsama.  
"bagay talaga sa kamay mo may singsing" tumingala si Sehun para makita ang nakangiting mukha ni Luhan.

"Thank you" binaba ni Sehun ang ulo ni Luhan para halikan ang noo nito, matagal at puno ng pagmamahal. Luhan's favorite, inaalala yung huling beses na hinalikan siya ni Sehun sa noo, pero di na niya matandaan sa sobrang tagal. Namimiss niya to.

Pagkatapos ng halik sa noo bumaba nanaman ang halik ni Sehun sa mga labi ng isang beses at mas binaba pa sa leeg nito, napakapit nalang si Luhan sa batok ni Sehun napapikit dahil sa sarap ng bawat amoy at halik ni Sehun sa balat niya habang dahan dahan silang bumababa pahiga sa kama.

Tumigil sa halik si Sehun para ibaba pajama at underwear ni Luhan, sinipa ito hanggang mawala ng tuluyan at tanging natira nalang at ang sleeves ni Luhan. Nakatuon ang isang kamay sa kama habang ang isa ay gumagamala na sa pwet ni Luhan, hinimas muna and give a little pat that makes Luhan giggle.

"ah gusto mo bang pinapalo ko to?" tanong ni Sehun pero halatang nang iinis lang kaya tinawanan lang siya ni Luhan.

"ayaw ko po" Luhan said cutely but Sehun didn't buy it, hinamas niya ulit ang pwet nito at pinalo ulit tapos pinisil pisil pa.

"I'm gonna missed you so much" bulong ni Sehun sabay higa patagilid habang nakatuon ang sintido sa kamao para makita ng buo si Luhan na tumagilid din para mapagmasdan ang mukha nito.

"me too" hinalikan ni Sehun ang tip ng ilong ni Luhan sabay ngiti, huminga ng malalim tinanggal muna ang worries kapag magkahiwalay na sila at nagfocus sa kanila at sa gagawin nila ngayong gabi.

Sinubo ni Sehun ang dalawa niyang daliri para basain at kitang kita lahat yun ni Luhan kaya mas lalong na-excite dahil mararamdaman nanaman niya ang mga daliring yun. Matapos lawayan ni Sehn ang mga daliri binalik niya ito sa pwet ni Luhan na napaawang ang bibig dahil dalawa agad na daliri ang pinapasok nito. Nahirapan pa si Sehun dahil medyo masikip sa loob parang hindi niya pinapasok gabi gabi.

"relax" suggests ni Sehun na laging nalilimutan ni Luhan gawin kaya he started loosing up at pinakiramdaman nalang ang bawat labas at pasok ng daliri ni Sehun sa kanya.

"isa pa" paalam ni Sehun bago ipasok ang isa pang daliri na nagpabilis sa paghinga ni Luhan dahil nararamdaman nanaman niya ang pagtama ng dulo ng daliri sa prostate niya kaya pinaulit ulit ni Sehun habang pinapanood ang reaction ni Luhan, pinakikinggang mabuti ang bawat ungol dahil matagal pa bago nila magagawa ulit to.

  
"ba..ahh"

"ba, what?"

"i...ahhh...la..lalabas na"

"go ahead" Sehun said tapos mas lalo pa njyang binilisan ang paglabas pasok ng daliri niya kaya mas bumili ang pag ungol ni Luhan pati na rin ang paglabas ng unang likido na tumama sa tyan ni Sehun at ang iba sa kama.

"hindi ko hinawakan yun ah" bulong ni Sehun.

"i hate you" nahihiyang binaon ni Luhan ang mukha sa unan, sino naman kasi hindi lalabasan sa sarap ng ginagawa sa kanya ni Sehun?

Ngumiti lang si Sehun at nag umpisa ng pumwesto sa paborito niyang pwesto, sa pagitan ng mga hita ni Luhan na nakabuka. Tinuon ni Luhan ang mga braso sa kama para makita niya ang ginagawa ni Sehun.

"I'll use one, nahirapan ka kagabi nung wala to" sabi ni Sehun habang binubuksan yung box ng condom.

  
"okay lang naman na wala niyan" napatigil si Sehun at napatingin kay Luhan. Nakita niya ang pagbabago ng mukha ni Luhan kaya naman nilapit niya ang mukha niya sa kanya at agad na hinalikan ang labi. 

"gusto ko kapag ginagawa natin to, wag mong iisipin ang condition mo, mas importante nasasarapan ka sa ginagawa ko" sabi ni Sehun in a husky way tapos nakatingin pa sa mga mata ni Luhan kaya sobrang kinilig sa mga sinabi ni Sehun, sobrang considerate niya at gentle kaya mahal na mahal ni Luhan to eh.

"okay, okay" dalawang okay ang sagot niya kaya alam na ni Sehun na naintindihan ni Luhan ang sinasabi niya at ang gusto niyang mangyari.

  
Bumalik na si Sehun sa business niya sabay bukas ng isang sachet ng condom, pinanood lang ni Luhan ang bawat galaw ni Sehun habang nag huhubad ng pantalon at underwear hanggang sa paglalagay ng condom sabay balik sa pagkakahiga hinanda ang sarili sa paparating na naman na pagpasok ni Sehun.

Dahan dahan ang pagpasok para hindi masyadong masaktan si Luhan, pero nandun pa rin yung hapdi ng paglawak ng butas ni Luhan. Tama nga si Sehun hindi siya masyadong nasasaktan ngayon dahil sa condom na mabilis dumudulas papasok.

Humawak sa bewang si Sehun tumingin kay Luhan na nakatingin din sa kanya habang naka kagat sa lower lip nito kaya mas lalong lang na turn on si Sehun na siyang naramdaman ni Luhan sa loob ang paggalaw ni Sehun kahit kalahati pa lang napapasok niya.

Napapikit si Luhan nung pumasok na lahat, sagad pa dahil naramdaman na niyo bola ni Sehun.  
"ah- ye..yes" Luhan moaned nung natamaan ni Sehun yung perfect spot sa loob. Pumatong si Sehun kay Luhan kaya napadilat ulit ito, hinawakan ang dalawang kamay, pinulupot ang mga daliri sabay taas sa ulo nito. Nagsama ang mga kamay nila kaya naman naka focus ang pakiramdam nila sa baba, nagumpisa na si Sehun sa paggalaw, nilapit ang bibig sa tenga ni Luhan para iparinig ang pagdaing na sobrang sarap pakinggan para kay Luhan kaya naman napapasabay siya kay Sehun.

Bawat labas ipapasok ng sagad kaya naman napapaungol nalang silang dalawa. 

Masikip, masakit pero masarap sa pakiramdam. Nakakawala sa sarili na halatang halata sa mga ungol nila.

"ba..bie" tawag ni Sehun, kaya medyo napadilat si Luhan pero napapikit lang ulit dahil bumilis ang paggalaw nito. Nararamdaman ni Sehun ang paglabas kaya naman mas binilisan pa niya lalo na nagpasigaw kay Luhan.

"babie, im coming" may diin ang pagkakasabi na naramdaman ni Luhan sa pagbayo nito sa kanya. Nayayanig ang buong katawan niya sa sobrang lakas ni Sehun. "fuck!luhan!" napabagsak si Sehun habang nakadiin ang lower half kay Luhan, matuloy pa rin ang palitan ng mabibigat na paghinga habang nilalabas ni Sehun ang lahat loob ng plastic. Gusto sanang tanungin ni Luhan kung may lumabas na kasi hindi niya maramdaman kaso nahalata nalang niya sa kilos ni Sehun, he preferred no condoms talaga.

  
"tapos na?" bulong ni Luhan kay Sehun na naka baon ang mukha sa tabi ng mukha ni Luhan. Tumango lang si Sehun, nakadapa pa rin sa katawan ni Luhan.

"let's sleep?" napaangat si Sehun para makita ang si Luhan na nakangiti. "pagod ka na ata eh?" nakangiting sabi ni Luhan.

"sino may sabi?" sabi ni Sehun habang pababa ang labi sa labi ni Luhan. "I can fuck you all night" he said gamit nanaman ang mababang boses na nag paturn on lang kay Luhan.

"talaga?" hamon ni Luhan na may ngisi pero nagbago agad nung biglang bumayo ulit si Sehun. Nalimutan niyang nakapasok pa pala si Sehun sa kanya, tumawa lang si Sehun at nag umpisa ulit na bumayo pero hindi rin nagtagal dahil kailangan na palitan yung worn out na condom.

"sandale ah" tumango lang si Luhan, nagfocus sa paghanol ng hininga habang hinihintay si Sehun na pumasok ulit na may bagong condom. "I'm back"

"I know" Natatawang sabi ni Luhan kasi naramdaman niya na bumalik na si Sehun sinabi pa niya.

So they started another round of moaning, thrusting and screaming each other's name but this time they are kissing. Torrid. Breathless.

"wait" sabi ni Luhan pagkatapos ng halikan kaya napatigil din sa paggalaw si Sehun.

"may masakit ba?" nag aalalang tanong ni Sehun. Natawa ulit si Luhan dahil sa pag papanic ni Sehun.

"wala" tumawa ulit si Luhan, nakahinga naman si Sehun. "can i take over?" tanong ni Luhan, hinalikan muna ni Sehun ang labi nito bago sumagot.

"sure, babie"

Kaya nagpalit sila ng pwesto, nakasandal si Sehun sa headboard habang nakaupo si Luhan sa kanya. Kumapit si Luhan sa balikat ni Sehun habang dahan dahan na binababa ang pwet kay Sehun.

They are just looking at each other, watching each other's aching faces dahil sa ginagawa ni Luhan.  
"AH!" ungol ni Luhan nung napasok na niya lahat, napangiti si Sehun at na mangha sa ganda ng katawan ni Luhan dahil suot pa rin niya yung puti niyang sleeves kaya mas lalong umaapaw sa ka-sexiness ang looks ni Luhan.

Kinuha ni Sehun ang kaliwang kamay ni Luhan para halikan ang parte kung nasaan ang singsing nito na kinangiti ni Luhan. "I love you, my future"

"my future? that's cute" sabi ni Luhan bago muling halikan si Sehun, puno ng kilig ang puso. Naghalikan lang sila habang ginagalaw ni Luhan ang pwet ng taas baba, hinayaan lang siya ni Sehun na nag focus lang sa paghalik sa mga labi nito.

Natigil si Luhan sa paggalaw nung biglang hawakan ni Sehun ang kanya. "keep going" Sehun said sabay halik ulit kay Luhan, who is still struggling kung saan mag itutuon ang pansin sa pwet niya, sa halikan nila o sa kamay ni Sehun. But still sinunod niya si Sehun, he keep moving his hips up and down habang si Sehun ang bahala sa handjob at halikan nila. They keep on doing that until Luhan came kaya naman binagsak ulit siya ni Sehun sa kama tyaka bumayo ng mas mabilis.

"fuck! ah!"  
"sehun! ah!"

They both yell on the top of their lungs as Sehun came inside while Luhan still have a leaking cum.

"fuck, I love you so much Luhan" natawa si Luhan dahil kanina pa nagmumura si Sehun.

"I love you too, stop cursing" Luhan chuckle. "let's clean that mouth of yours" sabay halik sa mga labi ni Sehun.

They both gonna missed this.

\- good night -


End file.
